


A Dream Within a Dream

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Wish I Could Dream [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Jinn Dream, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: Sam wakes up, warm and shirtless and comfortable, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. There’s a sense of “Something is wrong” lingering in the furthest recesses of his mind, like experiencing the effects of a nightmare that hasn’t quite fled his conscious mind, and Sam starts getting up from bed.And Gabriel saunters into the doorway, clad in only a pair of red boxers, and leans against the threshold, regarding Sam with a fond smile.“Pancakes are getting cold, Samsquatch,” Gabriel murmurs, his eyes trailing almost hungrily over Sam’s bare chest.Originally titled: Dream a Little Dream





	A Dream Within a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Edgar Allan Poe's poem, A Dream Within a Dream. :)

Sam and Dean being on a hunt, not quite realizing that it’s a Jinn until Sam and Dean split up and Sam gets attacked by the Jinn.

Sam wakes up, warm and shirtless and comfortable, the smell of pancakes wafting through the air. There’s a sense of “Something is wrong” lingering in the furthest recesses of his mind, like experiencing the effects of a nightmare that hasn’t quite fled his conscious mind, and Sam starts getting up from bed.

And Gabriel saunters into the doorway, clad in only a pair of red boxers, and leans against the threshold, regarding Sam with a fond smile.

“Pancakes are getting cold, Samsquatch,” Gabriel murmurs, his eyes trailing almost hungrily over Sam’s bare chest. 

He walks closer, and Sam is frozen in place; the lingering dark thoughts of “This can’t be real” are still nagging at his brain but more weakly now, and he is unable and unwilling to move as Gabriel’s amber gaze gets even closer.

Then Gabriel’s lips are on his in the sweetest kiss he’s ever had, and Sam is utterly  _lost_ as his chest swells with a sudden surge of warmth and desire and something akin to “ _finally_ , dear God,  _ **finally** ” _flooding his mind, and everything clicks into place and feels so  _right_.

Sam sighs into the kiss and cups Gabriel’s cheek in hand, a burst of affection blooming inside of him as Gabriel’s responding groan vibrates between their joined lips. 

He feels Gabriel start to pull away, likely in favor of the pancakes in the kitchen, and Sam can’t have that. He lunges forward, clutching Gabriel’s jaw in both hands and kisses him more deeply, firmly. Gabriel’s startled gasp morphs into a helpless moan that sends a jolt of heat shooting through Sam’s lower abdomen, and Gabriel parts his lips in time for Sam’s questing tongue.

“Mmph, gotta do something about that morning breath,” Gabriel grumbles around sliding lips and Sam’s tongue, but there’s no malice at all in his muffled voice, and Gabriel makes no move to separate from Sam.

“You love it,” Sam whispers, grinning into the kiss.

Gabriel’s reply was lost in a high-pitched yelp as Sam suddenly grabs him by the biceps and flips him onto his back on the mattress, his golden hair flaring out on the pillow underneath his head. Sam instantly hovers over him, beaming, his hands on the bed on each side of Gabriel’s head, locking him in place. Gabriel huffs and playfully punches Sam’s chest. 

“Brute!” Gabriel laughs, his golden eyes gleaming in mirth as Sam ducks down for a quick, chaste kiss and lowers his body to rest heavily on top of Gabriel. Gabriel groans in a half-hearted protest and he exaggerates the wheeze in his voice as he continues, “Off of me! Sammy, the  _pancakes_ –!”

“I’m in the mood for something sweeter than your pancakes,” Sam purrs.

Gabriel’s protests slip away into a gasp as Sam rocks his hips down, his eyes fluttering shut with a soft mewl of pleasure.

The pancakes are long-forgotten.

And Sam’s whole world is surrounded in gold and laughter in the days that followed, losing himself in the warmth of Gabriel and sinking into the domesticity of their simple life - Gabriel as a baker in the pastry shop they owned, and Sam as a defense attorney at the prestigious firm in the city. 

Dean finally pulled his head out of his ass and proposed to Castiel a week ago, after seven years of dating and seven years of Sam overlooking their ever-present marital bliss that they should have made official such a long time ago.

He trails his hand toward his pocket, where a golden band of his own was resting, ready for the perfect moment to present to his golden, beautiful boyfriend.

“Heading out!” Sam calls into their apartment, closing his briefcase.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, big guy!” Gabriel’s voice floats into the living room, and Gabriel strolls inside, stepping up to Sam. “I think you might be forgetting the most important thing.”

“What?” Sam frowns, glancing down at his attire. Suit was fine. His briefcase was full of the documents he needed for today.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and lifts himself up onto his tiptoes, pressing a long, firm kiss to Sam’s mouth. Sam closes his eyes and sighs, palming Gabriel’s back to keep their kiss steady. It was such a simple act of affection, but it never failed to send soft tendrils of electricity trailing through his veins, his heart throbbing with so much love for the man before him.

Sam hums as he pulls himself away, smiling gently at Gabriel. “Right. Can’t forget that.”

“Nope,” Gabriel replies, popping the ‘p’ and sending a smack to Sam’s ass, effectively ruining the tender moment. 

Sam snorts and pushes lightly at Gabriel’s shoulder. “You ruined the moment. Deviant.”

“I prefer minx,” Gabriel slyly answers with a wink, sending Sam into a short fit of laughter. “Have a good day, babe.”

“Thanks. See you when I get home,” Sam mutters, pressing another kiss to Gabriel’s lips before moving back. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Gabriel answers easily, though his cheeks light up in a faint blush as he grinned.

Sam smiles, and steps toward the door.

_“Sammy!”_

Sam pauses, turning around with a confused frown. Gabriel merely widens his smile and turns away, heading back into the kitchen. Sam’s frown deepens.

_“Sam!”_

Sam huffs out a startled gasp, glancing around the living room for the source of the disembodied voice. His eyes widened as he noticed the living room getting darker, despite the fact that the sun was glaring bright outside. Sam jolts as the living room suddenly begins to disappear, though Gabriel’s humming from the kitchen never ceases.

“Wha - “ Sam gasps, frantically glancing toward the kitchen. “Gabe!”

_“Sam! C’mon Sammy, open your eyes. That’s it. C’mon!”  
_

“Gabriel!” Sam yells, launching himself toward the kitchen, toward Gabriel.

A wordless shout erupts from his lips as his eyes snap open, taking in gulps of air against an accelerated heartbeat that surged into his throat, and his wet eyes take in the sight of Dean.

“Oh jeez, thank God,” Dean whispers, cupping Sam’s cheek in hand, which Sam notices is pulsing with what’s either a fresh cut or a bruise. “You with me, little brother?” 

“Dean, wha - “ Sam pants, and his chest is burning, his chest is  _burning_  with confusion and he’s struggling to even breathe and oh God  _where was Gabriel_? “What happened?”

“It was a goddamn Jinn,” Dean growls darkly, eyeing the dead creature on the floor behind them.

Silence, and then Sam sits up with a start as memories begin to crash through him. Memories of him discovering the abandoned warehouse, of him getting attacked, of him seeing a bright blue light, of him sinking into a slumber…

Of Gabriel, in this life, being dead. 

He was never here.

Oh God, he was never  _here_. 

Sam’s lungs deflate as all the air leaves him in one hush, a harsh sob ripping through his throat as he bows forward in agony. 

“No, no, no, no, noooo,” Sam groans thickly, tears slipping quickly down his cheeks. He sucks in a wet breath only to sob out once more, his heart cracking and bleeding and  _oh God no_. “Bring him - ngh, bring him  _back_ ,  _ **no!**_ ”

Dean, as bewildered as he was at Sam’s reaction, briefly stops his task of untying Sam and tugs him into a hard hug, running his fingers through Sam’s matted hair. Sam’s loud sobs are muffled in Dean’s shoulder, his large frame racking with pain, and Dean closes his eyes.

“I gotcha,” Dean whispers in Sam’s ear, vague images of his own encounters with the Jinn, of the loss he felt once it was all taken away, flashing through his mind. “I gotcha. You’re okay. I gotcha.”

Sam only continues to cry, the phantom touch of Gabriel’s lips ghosting over his mouth. 


End file.
